Volcarona's Light
by Blaze of the Summer Sun
Summary: When the Magma Stone of Reversal Mountain is stolen, the volcano erupts, shrouding the Unova region in darkness. In a land now untouched by sunlight, evil begins to grow in the hearts of people and Pokémon. A young trainer named Ross must travel to Sol Castle in order to wake the Sun Pokémon Volcarona. Together, they must defeat the rising evil and bring the light back to Unova.
1. Prologue: A Hero Roams the Night

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there! This isn't the first story I've written, but it is my first fan fiction, so if you have any advice or comments, I'd be glad to hear them. This fan fiction is supposed to take place in the Unova region in the past, so some of the places will be slightly changed to suit the story. Thanks and enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything that has to do with it.**

Prologue: A Hero Roams the Night

The full moon shone brightly in the dark night sky, like a silver eye looking down out of a face lost in shadow. Its pearly gaze looked down upon the sleeping world, silent save for a soft breeze that tickled the trees until it drew a whispering laugh from their verdant leaves. In the mountains, though, the wind wasn't playful; it shrieked, moaned, and howled, always whittling persistently at the blue-gray rock as though it were trying to bring the great cliffs down. Summer hadn't left the Unova region yet, but it seemed that autumn was trying to come early, barging in rudely before the golden season had finished its turn.

In this late-summer night, a young man roamed, with seemingly no course at first, but then heading more directly toward a small town at the foot of the mountains. He drew his dark cape more securely around him when the wind came shrieking toward him. He shivered slightly, but was not swayed from his goal. At his side walked an Umbreon, its yellow rings glowing faintly in the moonlight. It glanced up at its partner with trusting red eyes as they journeyed together into the little town.

The town was quiet, which might have seemed peaceful in some cases but here seemed eerie. Not a single person roamed the streets, not a single porch light was on. Tall walls surrounded the town, with only two gaps to allow people into the town. Legend had it that a monster lived in the chasm within the mountains to the east, which was the reason no one was out at this hour. Some said it was only a legend, but most people were quite superstitious in Lacunosa Town and followed its old traditions anyway, staying safely within their homes after nightfall.

Even if the traveler was superstitious, he didn't let this legend bother him. A close friend of his lived within Lacunosa Town, and she told him that no monster had ever approached the town during the night.

In fact, it was this friend that he had come to see. Despite the fact that it was night, he knew she would never turn him away. He had come on urgent business, something that couldn't wait until the morning. If his fears were true, then he would have to be off again as soon as possible.

The traveler soon reached a large, gray house near the edge of the town. He quietly ascended its front steps, reaching up a hand to knock on the front door. Just as his knuckles brushed the wood, the door swung open. A rather small figure stood on the threshold, regarding him with luminous blue eyes.

"Hello there, Mason," she whispered softly. "I had a feeling you'd come."

The traveler, the man called Mason, blinked in surprise, but didn't question her statement. He knew better than to doubt his friend. "May I come in?" he asked, bowing his head politely. "I've traveled a long way."

"Please do," she replied, stepping back to let him in.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. He stepped inside, his Umbreon trailing slightly behind him. As the Pokémon passed the girl, she extended her hand to him. Umbreon sniffed her fingertips, but did not let her touch him. Fortunately, she didn't try to do so, and simply closed the door behind the two arrivals.

Mason removed his cloak, hanging it on the rack in the entry hall. "So how have you been, Daphne?" he asked the girl.

"Fine," she replied. "And yourself?"

"The same as usual," he said. His dark eyes sparkled teasingly. "But I thought you would have already known that, thanks to your _gifts_."

Daphne's eyes flashed, almost looking like blue lightning. "I can't use my powers for everything," she said. "And they're not a joke."

"Fine," said Mason, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I didn't mean to insult you. And, in fact, it's because of your powers that I came to see you tonight. I'm in need of your services."

Daphne sighed. "Very well," she said, avoiding his gaze. She looked away from him, into the darkness of the shadows. As though summoned by her thoughts, a ghostly white shape emerged from the gloom.

"Absol," said Daphne, extending her hand to the elegant Pokémon as it approached, seeming to glow in the soft shafts of moonlight that pierced the curtains over the windows. "Will you help us, my friend?"

Absol fixed his navy blue gaze on her pale face, nodding ever so slightly. Daphne lit a candle to help them to see better, then set it down on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She sat down in a large chair and Mason sat on the sofa across from her. In the candlelight, their faces were half-hidden by shadows and it was hard for each to make out the expression of the other.

Daphne closed her eyes. For a few minutes, she was completely still. Then she quivered slightly, her eyelids fluttering. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but Mason thought that a pained expression might have crossed her face for a moment. He tensed, a little worried, and reached out to touch her arm, but Absol noticed his movement and growled.

Then the girl opened her eyes, looking grave. "The future that lies ahead of you... it isn't pleasant. Are you sure that you want to see it?"

Mason hesitated, but then nodded. "Yes," he said firmly. "It's better for everyone."

Daphne looked conflicted, but she reached out one hand to touch Absol's shoulder. He looked at her with an unwavering glance. The girl extended her other hand to the visitor, who laced his fingers with hers. Their eyes met, before Daphne said quietly, "Future Sight." Absol closed his eyes and the visions took hold of them.

Mason opened his eyes again to a whirl of smoke and a glowing blaze of flames. The ash scorched his lungs and made him cough, as real as if he had actually been swept into another world. He looked up at the sky, which was not blue or even the deep black of night, but red and gray. Orange embers were tossed upward from the mountain in front of him, hissing and crackling like the earth itself were angry. Lava and mud came tumbling down the mountainside toward him, but he couldn't move a muscle, let alone help the people he heard screaming in the distance. Paralyzed, all he could do was watch the destruction and pray that it ended soon.

He felt something brush his hand and a soft breath tickle his cheek. "Mason." It was Daphne's voice, gentle with concern. At her touch, he found that he could move again. He looked toward her, meeting her beautiful blue gaze, which glowed with an eerie light. "You cannot stop this from happening," she murmured sadly.

"Then what can I do?" he asked, fighting the despair that was trying to take control of him.

She turned to face the volcano. "This eruption will hurt the people in more ways than one," she said. "It will destroy many things." She looked up at the sky, swirled with ash and fire. "The sun's rays will not touch the earth for a long time after. It is the absence of light that causes darkness, Mason. Not only in the world, but in the hearts of those who live here." Her gaze returned to his face. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Dread clawed its way into his heart, leaving ice behind where it touched him. "Surely _they _won't return?" he said, feeling cold despite the flames around them.

Daphne looked away, turning her gaze upon Absol instead. The white Pokémon stood on her other side, looking at the flames, his expression unreadable. "I cannot say," she mumbled. Though her words were directed to Mason, she looked anywhere but at him. "But if you want to do _something_, you should make sure that they do not rise to power again."

Mason didn't know what to say, but fortunately, he didn't have to say anything. Daphne and Absol looked at each other, nodding ever so slightly. She took Mason's hand again, and touched Absol's forehead. The three were whisked away in a flash of light.

The next thing Mason knew, they were back in Daphne's house, untouched by ash or fire, but sitting in the living room as though nothing had happened. Only Daphne's expression told him otherwise. She looked troubled, perhaps a bit frightened.

"What will you do now?" she asked.

"I'm going to the Dragonspiral Tower," said Mason, standing and pulling on his cloak. Umbreon stood beside his master. "If what we fear is true, then I'm going to have to start there. I'll track down our enemies from there and make sure that no one is hurt by them."

The girl looked unsure, but didn't press the matter any farther. "Good luck," she said. "Travel safely. And don't do anything stupid."

That made him grin. "No promises," he answered. "Take care, Daphne." And with these words, he departed from her house, his dark Pokémon hardly more than a shadow at his side.

After they was gone, Daphne sighed and ran a hand through her blond hair. Rather than going to sleep, she opened the window and let the breeze from outside wash over her. While she doubted that the myths of the ice monster in the chasm were true, she couldn't help but shiver with dread. For even though it was summer, the wind was unusually cold, as though it had been chilled by a bitter presence.

For once in her life, Daphne was truly afraid, though she tried not to show it. She replaced the small candle on the table with a larger one and started to read one of her books. Absol sat beside her, watching her actions with a silent, unblinking gaze.

After a while, Daphne spoke, without looking up from the pages of her book. "If this darkness which we foresaw is about to come, then the people will need a warning, will they not?" she asked.

Absol blinked once, confirming her words.

"You'll go to Lentimas Town, won't you?" she said. "And deliver this warning?"

Her Pokémon nodded. Silently, he rose to his paws and bounded into the darkness, leaping out the open window and disappearing into the shadows of the night beyond.

Daphne did not watch him go. Instead, she shut her book, blew out the candle on the table, and retired to her room for the night. There, she sank into a troubled, dream-filled sleep.

_Author's Note:_

_By the way, in case it was a little confusing, Daphne is the one with the psychic powers, but she needs Absol's help to show her visions to others. Thanks for reading and please review!_


	2. Chapter 1: Ross of Lentimas Town

_Author's Note: _

_This chapter was a lot harder to write than I expected. It took quite a bit longer than I wanted it to, but I'm finally satisfied with it. :) I hope you like it after all the effort I put into it._

_By the way, since this story is supposed to take place in the past, there aren't any __Poké Balls. You'll see how this affects the story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything related to it.**

Chapter One: Ross of Lentimas Town

Ross made his way through the streets of Lentimas Town, a bag filled with goods grasped firmly in his hand. The weather varied greatly throughout the Unova region, but here the sun always seemed to shine, as though the sky itself was pleased with the town and showed its favor with a warm smile. There wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky, with only a slight breeze that refreshed the people as they went about their business. It was the perfect example of what a summer day should be like, Ross thought, not so hot that the sun scorched everything its gaze rested upon, but warm enough that it made everyone feel relaxed, and helped the plants to flourish and blossom in bright, happy colors. Surrounded by the contented murmuring of adults who conversed on the porches he passed by and the delighted laughs and shouts of children and their Pokémon as they played in their yards, he felt a sense of peace that he could only find in his beloved hometown. It was the kind of day that made him thankful for everything he loved and cherished, the things that he felt fortunate to have in his life.

Ross was currently on his way home from the market, where he had been sent by his sister Lillian to buy some cheese and herbs that she needed to make dinner. It was typical of her to send him on errands, but he didn't really mind. After all, she did most of the house work when their parents weren't around, so it was only fair that he did the rest of the chores. Their parents were absent at the moment, off in the faraway region of Kanto on some business. They often traveled between the regions, so even though Ross missed them while they were gone, it wasn't something new for him and his sister. Besides, their parents often brought back souvenirs and presents that they acquired during their travels, which was how Ross had gotten his Raichu and Pyroar, Pokémon that weren't normally found in the Unova region. Their grandfather used to take care of them in place of their parents when they were gone, but now Ross and Lillian were deemed old enough to look after themselves. And so the two had the house to themselves for the time being.

At the moment, Ross was accompanied by his friend Raichu, who was perched on his shoulder and surveying the surrounding area with a contentment similar to the one that his trainer was feeling. The electric mouse Pokémon often came with him on his expeditions through the town, which made them much more enjoyable. Ross thought that things were always interesting when Pokémon were around, no matter what he was doing.

Today, Ross decided to take a detour on his way home, something he often did. Taking the same route every day got boring, and while he knew the whole town like the back of his hand, there were certain parts of it that were more interesting to walk through than others. This time, he chose to walk past his friend Carla's house, since he hadn't seen her in a few days. Perhaps he would stop to talk to her for a bit, maybe have a quick Pokémon battle. After all, who would want to stay inside on such a glorious day?

Weaving expertly through the streets, Ross soon arrived at his destination. Most of the houses in the town looked alike, with the same orangey-brown color and similar structures, but it was hard to miss Carla's house thanks to the paddock on the side. The closed in field was for her Rapidash, so that the fiery unicorn would have space to stretch her legs. When Ross and Raichu approached, Rapidash galloped over and whinnied a greeting. Raichu leapt onto the fence from Ross's shoulder and began to speak with the other Pokémon. Leaving them to it, Ross ascended the stairs to the porch and knocked on the front door.

Carla soon answered it. "Hey," she said, letting him in. Her brown hair was tied up in an elegant bun, with small wisps of it hanging down into her dark eyes. Perhaps it was because he knew her so well, but Ross always thought that Carla's appearance perfectly suited her personality; smart and clever, but not above playing foolish games from time to time. "What've you been up to lately?" she asked. "Anything exciting?"

"Nothing much," answered Ross. "What about you?"

"I've got a new Pokémon," she said, grinning. "I just found her a few days ago. That's why I haven't been out much. I've been spending most of my time trying to tame her."

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "What kind of Pokémon is she?" There was nothing that excited him more than Pokémon, especially when they belonged to him or his friends.

"I'll show you," Carla replied, sprinting up the stairs to her bedroom. Ross followed her, nearly stumbling over her Leafeon, who was standing at the top of the staircase. The grass Pokémon meowed reproachfully, but seemed forgiving enough when Ross scratched behind his ears.

Together, the three entered Carla's bedroom. It was fairly organized, with only a few loose papers strewn about the room, perhaps blown off the desk by the breeze coming in through the open window. Carla's new Pokémon was perched on a wooden beam attached to the wall. It was a medium sized brown and white bird with a reddish cap of feathers on its head and red and yellow tail feathers. It seemed tolerant of Carla and Leafeon's presence, but eyed Ross warily as he entered.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" he asked, fascinated. "I've never seen one like _that_ before."

"She's a Pidgeotto," Carla replied, reaching out to stroke the bird's feathers. It kept its eyes on her, but didn't flinch away. "They're not usually found in the Unova region, but I hear that they migrate through this area at certain times of the year." Ross didn't ask how she knew this; Carla was always very knowledgeable when it came to Pokémon. "This one must have gotten lost or something, because she was all alone when I found her. A few of her feathers were damaged, so she couldn't fly all that well. They're healing now, though," she added, gesturing to the bird's tail and wings, where a few new feathers were replacing the old ones.

"That's pretty cool," said Ross. As he spoke, Raichu climbed in suddenly through the open window, making all of them jump. The electric Pokémon made a laugh-like noise, then scampered up to meet Pidgeotto. He sniffed her wings, which made her shuffle slightly, looking nervous. Before the trainers could intervene, Raichu retreated, going instead to perch on Carla's bed and wash his face with one paw.

"Good to know they'll get along," said Ross. "Sort of."

Carla looked amused. "Pidgeotto seems to be okay with Leafeon, but I haven't tried to introduce her to Rapidash yet. I wonder how they'll react."

"It's a good thing that all of my Pokémon get along," said Ross. "If they didn't... well, my house is a bit smaller than yours. If they fought, they'd probably destroy everything I own."

Carla smirked. "Lillian would be furious. I'd love to see her expression, though."

"I wouldn't," he said quickly. "She'd probably banish me _and _my Pokémon from the house."

"You could always move into my house if she did," his friend replied. Then she hesitated, frowning. "No, never mind. If your Pokémon were that destructive, I wouldn't want them in my house either."

They both laughed. "Let's just hope my Pokémon never start fighting, then," Ross said.

"Yeah," agreed Carla.

As they spoke, the sun climbed up even higher in the sky, sending a stronger heat down upon Lentimas Town. The breeze faded away, reclaimed by the sky that had sent it forth. Ross could hear doors closing and the laughter of the children dying away as it became too hot for them to continue playing outside.

"I'd best be going," he said after a while, holding up the bag he still held in his hand. "If I don't bring this cheese home soon, it'll spoil in the heat, and I'll have to get another piece from the store."

"Okay," said Carla. "I'll see you later, then. Maybe we can go for a walk this evening, when the sun sets and it isn't as hot."

"Sure," said Ross. "See you around."

Inviting Raichu back onto his shoulder, Ross departed from his best friend's house and continued on his way home. He walked near the edge of town, where he could be sheltered from the heat by Reversal Mountain. The old, dormant volcano cast a welcome shadow across the outer streets, bringing a relieving coolness with it. Ross was glad for the shade and wished that he had bought some water at the market. His throat was starting to get a little dry, so he swallowed several times in an attempt to moisten it.

Out of the corner of his left eye, he thought he saw a blur of white. Puzzled, he glanced over in that direction. Standing regally on one of the lower cliffs of the mountain was a Pokémon. It had snowy fur and a navy blue horn and tail. Its claws and eyes were the same color. Ross hadn't seen one before, but he was pretty sure this Pokémon was an Absol.

The creature watched him with a thoughtful, serious gaze. Ross returned its stare, wondering if he should tell Carla about this Pokémon. It certainly seemed like the kind of Pokémon that she would like. She had an eye for beautiful things, and while Absol was not as clearly beautiful as Leafeon or Rapidash, it definitely had a striking elegance about it. Then again, Carla was busy trying to tame Pidgeotto, meaning she wouldn't have time to train another Pokémon just yet. Perhaps he would befriend it for her, then give it to her as a present.

_Yes, _he thought. _That's what I'll do._ He took a step toward the Pokémon. It didn't move, but looked down at him sternly. As he looked deeper into its eyes, he thought he saw a flash of pity in their dark depths. But before he could tell if he imagined it or not, his vision clouded over. Red and black obscured his sight. He thought he could smell smoke.

Ross blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. As soon as he could see again, the ground seemed to ripple underneath him. He staggered, trying to catch his balance. Raichu, who was nearly thrown from his shoulder, leapt to the ground and steadied himself. Soon after, Ross regained his balance. He looked up at the Absol, who returned his gaze for a moment before turning away.

Raichu growled angrily and sparks flew from the yellow pouches on his cheeks. Absol shot him a cold glare, which made him fall silent. Then the white Pokémon bounded away into the mountains.

Ross watched it go for a moment, then raised one hand to his head. In the brief moments that he had looked at Absol, he had felt weak and dizzy. Now his head felt okay, but his knees felt like they might buckle beneath his weight at any moment. Feeling wobbly and sick, he hurried home as fast as he could without falling over. Raichu walked at his side, looking anxious, but there was nothing he could do to help his trainer.

_It must have been the heat, _Ross thought. _I was feeling really thirsty before I met Absol... perhaps I'm dehydrated. Yes, that must be it. Why else would I feel so horrible on a day like this?_

Luckily, his house wasn't far from Carla's and he reached it soon enough. Lillian was sitting on the porch, reading a book. The awning above her covered her in shade and seemed to keep her comfortably cool. As Ross staggered up the stairs, his sister looked up from what she was reading. Concern flooded her features, especially her light green eyes.

"Ross, are you alright?" she asked. "You're so pale, you look like a ghost! What in the world happened to you?"

"I-I'm not sure," he told her. "One moment I was just looking at a Pokémon in the mountains and the next, I felt really faint. Like I was about to pass out."

"Then you'd better go inside and get out of the sun," Lillian ordered. "Drink lots of water. I'll get Meganium to make some medicine that'll help you. Go on, now!"

Taking the bag of groceries from his hand, she shooed him inside and up the stairs to his bedroom, getting his Pyroar to help him in case he stumbled on his way up. Then she dashed off to the kitchen to get some water for him.

Raichu and Pyroar sat beside his bed, watching him intently as he laid down. There was a rustle of wings as Staraptor, his third Pokémon and the only one he ever tamed himself, soared in through the open window and landed on his bedpost. Moments later, his sister's Quilava came in and joined the others in keeping watch over Ross. If Meganium could come up the stairs, he was sure that she would have joined them too. He smiled, feeling touched by their loyalty.

Lillian soon came in with a glass of water and stood expectantly beside him until he had drained the whole thing. Then she gave him another cup filled with a spring green liquid and made him drink this too. "That should help," she said, sounding satisfied. "How do you feel?"

"Better," he replied honestly.

"Good," his sister said. She turned to the Pokémon assembled around the bed. "If he starts looking pale again or says anything about feeling dizzy, one of you should come tell me immediately. Got it?"

All four of them nodded.

"Feel better, Ross," said Lillian, kissing his forehead. Then she departed from the room.

Whatever the green medicine had been, it made Ross feel sleepy. He glanced around at the Pokémon, glad to have them with him and feeling safe under their watchful gaze. Then, he fell asleep and dreamed of Absol, fire, and darkness. Of course, when he awoke, he would remember none of it.


End file.
